How Did This Happen?
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: I have 'accidentally' summoned Kung Fu Panda into our realm! The scary part? There's no way for them to get back! How will me and my family deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

How Did This Happen?

**Okay, so FYI, although the people in this story are real, their names are NOT real. As in, don't look them up. Their appearances and personalities are real, not their names. Unless they are pen names from FF. Or my dog. :P The location also is not real, so don't try going to my home.**

**I don't own KFP. Unfortunately.**

_My POV_

I was sitting in front of my crystal ball, working on a spell that would bring my favorite TV shows to life. Although it sounds crazy, I am not, repeat NOT, insane. I am eccentric. So there.

I sighed. Nothing. I decided to try concentrating harder. I said the spell again, forcing all my energy into the ball. I stayed there a few more seconds, then looked around my room. NOTHING. Just as I was about to try again, my ball EXPLODED. Out ot nowhere! I sighed, deciding to ask my mom for another one... In the morning. I went into my room, with my sweet Shih Tzu puppy, Echo, following close behind. I changed into my purple night gown, and put Echo in his cage.

...

The next morning, I awoke to a flash. I figured it was nothing, and since it was six am, I decided to try and sleep some more. But then I heard voices. I was all ready to panic. I allowed my dog out of his cage, and slipped on my house shoes, the ones I was able to wear outside. I darted outside, ready to scream if I saw a murderer, or someone like that.

What I did see was WAY creepier.

There, on my front lawn, were the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and their master. Also known as the characters from KUNG FU PANDA.

After recovering from my shock, I decided it would be best if they knew I was responsible for their being here. Sure, Tigress would murder me, but I'd rather I died of a crazed tiger attack, rather than in my sleep. It seemed easier, knowing I wouldn't have to worry about my heart stopping or something in the middle of the night.

I sucked in a deep breath, and opened my mouth to speak.

"Um..." I wasn't sure what to say. Seriously, was I just supposed to go and blurt out, 'hey, sorry but I'm responsible for your guys being here, and there's no possible way for you to get back' I don't think so!

Thankfully, they noticed me.

"Er, hello. Who are you, and what is this place?" Viper asked, slithering a bit closer to the porch. I sighed.

"I'm Tanya. I know who you all are. This is America, more specifically, Florida. More specific than that, Miami" I said. They seemed shocked that they had somehow ended up in another country. Either that or the fact I knew who they were.

"Oh. Well... How did we get here?" Viper asked. I sighed again.

"It's actually... My fault" I said sadly. I explained about how I had tried to summon them, but instead of saying 'TV shows' I said 'alternate dimensions'. Because really, on what planet would someone from a TV show, KNOW they were on a TV show?

I could tell Tigress was getting riled up. When I mentioned there was no way they could get back, she pounced, only to be held back by Shifu.

"Tigress! This young lady was simply trying to train her powers! How would you feel if someone hurt YOU for training in kung fu?" he snapped. Tigress calmed down a bit, but I took a few steps back, to be safe.

"Thank you, Shifu. Now, if you all will just stay here for a bit, I'll be right back" I said. Everyone smiled and nodded. I went inside, and into my mom's room.

I sighed. She'd have to know sometime. Besides, the look on her face would be PRICELESS. I gently shook her awake.

"Huh? What is it, Tanya?" she muttered, still not fully awake.

"There's something you need to see" I said. She sighed.

"Can't you just tell me what it is?" she asked tiredly. She attempted to roll over, but I held her back.

"No, because you'll never believe me. You have to see for yourself" I explained. She sighed again, and sat up.

"This had better be worth it" she said as I led her to the door.

"It is" I assured her. I opened the door, and I was right. Her face _was_ priceless. At first she didn't look tired anymore, and instead was shocked. She started blinking really fast, I guess to make the Kung Fu Panda characters go away or something.

"So I guess you finally managed to summon them, huh?" she said finally. I simply nodded. She sighed, stepping out onto the porch, but I stopped her.

"They don't know they're from a TV show, so don't blow this" I whispered. She nodded in reply. She turned back to the TV characters.

"Uh, hello, everyone" she said, getting their attention.

"Hello" they said in unison.

"Now, I'm sorry. But there is no room here for all of you. But if you want, you may go to Tanya's grandparent's home, if you wish" she explained. They nodded.

"Great! Oh by the way, this is my mom. Her name is Emma" I said.

"Now, if you all would follow me inside, I will call Tanya's grandparents, and see if they will give you shelter" my mom said.

She led them inside, and called my granny and grandaddy. She started talking to them.

"Hey... Oh, well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind allowing some of our friends stay with you?... Oh great! So can you come get them right now?... Wonderful!" she said. I guess that meant they had agreed.

"Alright, everyone. Tanya's grandparents have agreed to give you some shelter, so... I suppose Tanya will have to go with you, to figure out a way to get you guys home" she said, as soon as she had hung up. Monkey smiled.

"Cool!" he said, looking at me dreamily. This made me uncomfortable for a reason. I'm a huge MonkeyxMantis supporter. But I didn't have the heart to tell them that, of course.

...

About an hour later, I had shown them how to work a microwave, a TV, and a video game console. These all worked out terribly in the end.

Monkey and Mantis tried to microwave hot wings in the package, and it ended up exploding in the microwave.

Po ended up watching Kung Fu Panda on my DVR, but I was quick on my feet and told them that I put my alternate dimension clips on the DVR of the TV.

Tigress and Viper were playing cow racing on my wii, and when Viper won, Tigress had a meltdown and threw the remote into the TV.

Finally, thank god, my grandparents made it to my house. I could tell they were shocked to see that fictional characters were our 'friends' but they quickly recovered.

"Hey, y'all!" I said, rushing to hug them. They quickly hugged me back.

"Hey, sweetie! Are you going to introduce us?" Granny asked. I nodded.

"Guys, this is my granny and grandaddy" I said, turning around. They all said hello and introduced themselves.

"Well, let's get going!" I said. Everyone nodded, and piled into Granny and Grandaddy's car. Of course, I got placed next to Monkey, and he would occasionally shoot me a flirty smile. I noticed, however, it was usually when Mantis was looking at him. Hmm...

**Okay, before you ask, this story is not going to be all about MantisxMonkey, there will be some humor, some PoxTigress, and CranexViper.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hmm, I didn't expect to be able to write a new chapter this quickly. My grandparents came over, so... yeah. But things don't always turn out like ya plan.**

**Mantis: Got that right!**

**Me: WTF! You guys shouldn't be here!**

**Monkey: We're in YOUR universe, aren't we?**

**Me: Touche... Hey, Monkey, why're you flirting with me?**

**Monkey: Maybe you'll find out soon... in this chapter, if not, maybe within three or four.**

**Me: Fair enough... But... I dare you to explain it to MANTIS.**

**Mantis: Yeah, you can tell me, right?**

**Monkey: Uh... Review please... Maybe it'll get these two off my ass...**

_Day 1, Part 2_

I sat in the car, watching the trees go by in a blur. It had been exactly twenty-five minutes since we had left my house. I was playing some of my iPod's songs, currently. Right now, 'One Step Closer' by Shane Harper was playing. I turned my gaze away from the trees towards the primate sitting next to me. He immediately shot me a flirty smile.

I had had enough of his flirting. Just five minutes ago, he had tried a corny pickup line. Although, the wierd thing, was that every time he smiled, or gave me a pickup line, he would look at Mantis' face. I could see there was a hint of jealousy on his face, but he did a good job of masking it, so I couldn't be sure.

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by my iPod making a strumming noise. It was my friend, Bianca, trying to FaceTime me. The music was cut off as I clicked 'accept'

"Hey, Bianca" I said, smiling. She was the one person who didn't think I was mentally insane. She, also, always wanted to bring her favorite TV shows to life.

"Hey, Tanya" she greeted back, also smiling.

"So, guess who dropped into my yard this morning, after a ritual last night?" I asked with a wide grin. She would be ECSTATIC.

"No way" she said, her eyes widening. I nodded, and turned the camera towards my 'guests' She immediately started squealing. Luckily, she had an idea of how to act, so she knew not to mention they were from a TV show.

"Hi, what's your name?" Po asked from the seat behind me. He started to lean forward a bit, in order to get a good look at Bianca's face.

She had darker skin than mine, and black hair and black eyes. Whereas I have skin so pale I have freckles, and brownish-blonde hair and green eyes.

"My name's Bianca" she responded.

"It's very nice to meet you all" she added. I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Bianca. We're headed up to my grandparent's house, maybe you'd like to stay with us, just until we get these guys back in their rightful dimension?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said happily. Of all the people I know, Bianca knows me best, meaning she knew if I ever got the chance to get together my favorite pairings, I would take it. Which meant she knew what I was up to... And that was a good thing, because I wasn't even sure how I would manage Crane and Viper, let alone Monkey and Mantis.

"I'll see you guys there!" she said, and hung up. I put the music back on, this time it was 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. I figured they would probably get really uncomfortable, and me and Bianca could interrogate them, one by one, when we were there.

And I was certainly right about the uncomfortable part, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Tigress started to squirm in their seats.

"Tara, don't you have any songs that aren't related to love?" Tigress asked. I pretended to check. Magic, Shake It Up, Twist My Hips...

"Nope, sorry" I said.

About fifteen minutes later, we had made it to Granny and Grandaddy's house. While my grandparents were unloading all the stuff, I showed everyone around the house.

"This is the kitchen..." I said, I had something to say about all the other rooms, but not this one. They already knew what a kitchen was.

The othe rooms were, a computer room, two bedrooms, a stamp room that is specifically for my grandmother, and a living room. Of course there were bathrooms, too.

"Well, that's pretty much it" I said as we wound up in the living room again. By this time my grandparents were finished unloading the trunk, however Bianca still wasn't there. Monkey said he wanted to see how the computer worked, so I took him over, and Mantis, since he wanted to come along.

My granny had a home PC, not a laptop. Since it didn't need charging, she never turned it off. I showed them how the internet worked, my personal favorite sites, (exept FanFiction, of course) and a lot of other things.

But apparently, Monkey caught on to the use of history pretty quick. And unfortunately, he stumbled not only onto FanFiction, but onto one of my MonkeyxMantis stories as well. They weren't archived yet, mainly because I still was making a few tweaks. Let's just say I made a HUGE mistake by saving my email and password.

"Warning: If you don't enjoy MonkeyxMantis then this story is not for you. Leave at once" Mantis read the author's note, just as I was beginning to walk away. I froze. There was silence, as the monkey and insect read what I had done. I heard soft gasps a few moments later.

"Wha..." Monkey mumbled, at least I think it was Monkey, I still had my back turned.

"Th-this is..." Mantis' voice stuttered. I was able to quickly think of a lie.

"That's not my work... I mean, it is, but someone else dared me to write it. They said if I didn't, they would report me. I basically had no choice" I said softly. At this point I gained enough confidence to turn around, to see Monkey and Mantis looking at me with serious eyes.

"You mean that, right?" Mantis asked cautiously. I nodded. They let out sighs of relief.

"Good. Because we DO NOT like each other that way!" Monkey said, somewhat nervously. He puffed out his chest, like he had muscles or something.

"Yeah!" Mantis agreed, due to his small stature he couldn't stick out his chest, but he made his point clear by making his voice really deep.

As I was about to point out Monkey's nervousness, I heard a car pull up. I grinned.

"Sounds like Bianca's here!" I said, darting to the door. Monkey and Mantis clicked the X at the top of the page, to end Internet Explorer, and followed me.

**XD Ohmigod that is HILARIOUS! You guys are soo nervous about your feelings!**

**Monkey and Mantis in unison: We are NOT in love!**

**Me: Call it what you want.**

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Don't own KFP... Boohoo for me.**

_Day 1, Part 3_

I watched from the window in amusement as Monkey and Mantis attempted to lift Bianca's suitcase. When it toppled over on the two of them, I thought I would die from holding in so much laughter.

"So, explain this to me again?" Bianca said from beside me, she was clearly as amused as I was.

"They accidentally stumbled onto one of my fanfictions where they were in love, and now I'm guessing they're trying to prove how 'manly' they are" I explained, putting airquotes around the word 'manly'.

"They _do _realize that just because they're manly, it doesn't mean they're not gay, right?" Bianca asked sarcastically. I laughed.

"Apparently not" I responded. With one last glance at Mantis and Monkey, who were currently screaming for help, I took Bianca to the couch.

"We need to figure out how we're going to get them to admit it. My mom's ordered my new crystal ball already" I said.

"But didn't it take you, like, three years before you were able to cast spells with it?" Bianca pointed out. I nodded.

"Even so, I'd like to get this over with before my granny figures out that this panda eats more on a daily basis than I eat in a week" I said. This was really saying something. Despite my skinny body, I do eat a lot. It helps that I have high metabolism, and I walk.

"Alright, how about I take Viper and Crane, you take Monkey and Mantis, and we can both do Tigress and Po" Bianca suggested after a moment.

"Fair enough. You'd better take Po, because Tigress can be a bit... scary" I told her. She laughed but agreed.

After a few minutes of watching Mantis and Monkey wrestle with the suitcase, we decided to take a break and have some fun. We split up, Bianca in the room I told her I had last seen Viper, and me in the direction of the backyard. Shifu was still wanting them to train, but I talked him into letting two train per day.

I opened the back door, and saw Tigress jumping from tree to tree, most likely to increase... agility, or something like that. When she saw me, she hopped gracefully onto the gound in front of me.

"Hi, Tanya. What is it?" she asked. I looked down. How to start? Apparently, my mouth got an idea before my brain did.

"Actually, I was wondering why you wanted me to change the song in the car. Don't you like love songs?" I blurted out. Tigress immediately blushed and looked down.

"Well... um, of course I do..." she muttered, not looking up. I smirked.

"Really? So, if you like them, why did you ask me to change the song?" I asked casually. Even though her head was down, I could tell her blush was deepening.

"It's just... I might be in love... A little..." she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"There is no 'a little' when it comes to love. You're either in love, or you're not" I said. I was extremely passionate about this type of thing.

"Okay, I guess... I am. I'm in love... with Po" she said softly, finally looking up. My eyes widened, but I stayed calm.

"Really, have you told anyone, you know, besides me?" I asked. She shook her head. I frowned.

"Why not!" I asked demandingly.

"Because, everyone I know, will either laugh their heads off, or go straight to Po and tell him!" she exclaimed. I winced.

"True... Okay, I swear I won't tell anyone... But may I tell Bianca?" I asked sweetly.

"I suppose... Can she keep a secret?" Tigress asked cautiously.

"Can she! Last year, she was the only one I told that I liked Eric Davidson, and this year, it took me FOUR MONTHS to convince her to tell me that he liked me back! That just shows how commited she is to keeping a secret" I said, laughing at the memory.

"Alright" she said, still somewhat nervously.

"I'll let you get back to training" I said. I then headed back inside, and met Bianca in the living room.

"Hey. How'd it go with Viper?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I was so close to getting her to confess, but then Monkey and Mantis came in, looking for a _hydraulic lift_ to pick up the suitcase" she explained. I burst out laughing.

"You're kidding me, right?" I said between giggles. She shook her head, grinning.

"I had to pick it up for them. They were pretty embarassed that I could lift it and they couldn't" Bianca said, causing me to laugh all over again.

"Well, Tigress admitted to me that she likes 'you know who'" I said triumphantly. She grinned.

"Awesome! Viper wants to speak with me later, after everyone's in bed" Bianca said, also sounding pretty triumphant.

"Nice" I said, grinning.

**So that's it for this chapter... Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey people! Okay, to clear something up in this chapter. I DO have a deviantART account, but the one picture I have on it is NOT MantisxMonkey. I couldn't draw Mantis to save my life...**

**Also, to thank the two most loyal reviewers, Danielle Fenton and Cryztalix, their pennames will be mentioned in this chapter!**

_Day 1, Part 4_

A little while later, after my talk with Tigress, Monkey and Mantis were surfing the web again, this time they were on my deviantART account.

"Tara, can you come over here, please?" Monkey called. I stood from the couch, and walked to the computer area.

"If you weren't the one who thought of the whole 'Monkey and Mantis' fanfiction, then what is _this _doing on your deviantART account?" Mantis asked, pointing his 'thingies' in the direction of the computer screen. I looked, and my eyes widened.

It was a picture I had drawn, out of boredom. Monkey and Mantis were in front of a sunset, only their backs were turned to the beautiful scenery. Mantis had to be about twelve times his size, and was looking Monkey directly in the eyes. Even though the image was still, you could tell they were leaning in to kiss.

I basically recycled the same excuse.

"Again, someone blackmailed me into doing that" I said, shaking myself out of my stupor over the fact that they had figured out my username.

"Uh huh. I bet it was the same person, right?" Monkey said, clearly unconvinced. I started to sweat.

"No. They're different people. One of their usernames is 'Danielle Fenton' and the other is 'Cryztalix'" I said, using the usernames of two people I had met on FanFiction.

Of course all of this was a total lie. If anything, I was the one who convinced them to like MonkeyxMantis.

But naturally they bought it.

"Oh... Sorry we accused you..." Monkey muttered.

"No problem" I said.

Just then, my granny called everyone for lunch. We all met in the kitchen, and my grandparents made everybody tuna salad.

"So, I hope things are comfortable for you guys so far" Bianca said as she sat down.

"Well, it's different from where we come from, but it's still nice" Po said simply. Crane, Viper, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis nodded in agreement.

"That's good" I commented.

The first few minutes passed in silence, but then Monkey broke it. I wished he didn't.

"Guess what me and Mantis found on the computer!" he said. Everyone simply shrugged.

"We found a bunch of romance stories, between Po and Tigress!" he exclaimed, laughing. Me and Bianca choked on our tuna salad, as did Po and Tigress. Crane and Viper just continued eating, but you could tell they were laughing on the inside.

"Wh-what!" Tigress screamed, glaring at me. Monkey noticed this and stepped in.

"Oh, they weren't written by her. They were written by a bunch of other people" he explained. Tigress calmed down.

"Why would they even write something like that?" Po wondered aloud. I got an idea.

"That would be the same as asking 'why did my friends dare me to write a romance between Mantis and Monkey'" I said. Bianca looked at me with an 'Are you insane' look. Which I am, but that's not the point. I gave her a 'I know what I'm doing' look.

"Wait, some people dared you to write..." Viper trailed off, but she was looking at Monkey and Mantis in wonder. I laughed and nodded.

"I... Don't even know what to think right now" Crane said, in a stupor.

**Lol. I just felt that their friends should be in on it. And also I needed a filler.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I have to say, a lot of people like this story! Even my grandmother liked it! :D**

**If I owned KFP, believe me, you'd know.**

_Day 1, Part 5_

Soon after lunch, Bianca and I started to notice the looks Crane, Viper, Po and Tigress were giving to Monkey and Mantis. That is, when they weren't looking.

Bianca and I were getting tired of it, and we decided to talk to them. We got them in my grandmother's stamp room.

"Look, just because my friends are fans of that pairing, doesn't mean you should treat them any different. Shifu has the right idea, he's treating them the same, no matter what" I stated, with just a hint of anger.

"And anyway, they're tough. I think the shock of discovering this pairing has made them worry they might actually HAVE those feelings, and they can't center themselves properly. But like Tanya said, they might have those feelings, and they might not" Bianca agreed, being the reasonable one.

Po looked down. I could tell he was thinking of something, and it wasn't too long until I found out what. He looked up, a cheery smile on his face.

"I get it! It's like how just because there are so many stories about me and Tigress, it doesn't mean we automatically have feelings for each other!" he said. I could have face-palmed right then and there. Unfortunately, Po didn't notice my and Bianca's shocked looks, and just continued.

"Am I right, Tigress?" he said, nudging her. He chuckled. Although he probably couldn't see, Tigress was starting to tear up.

Thankfully, my grandmother came in, saying that she needed her stamp room. We were quickly ushered out.

No one really remembered that, after Monkey and Mantis came in, saying they had found a game called 'Scrabble' in the pantry. They wanted to play. Even though the game was for four players, we divided into teams of two, me and Tigress, Po and Bianca, Crane and Monkey, and Viper and Mantis.

And in case you were wondering, we really wanted to have Crane and Viper 'talk' to Monkey and Mantis, to get them to maybe tell about their feelings. And I wanted Bianca to give Po a good verbal abuse, and I needed to console Tigress. Hence the teams.

I looked for a word, and I found something that would kill two birds with one stone. I placed my tiles on the board.

"Ha! I have 'primate' across, and 'love' vertical!" I said triumphantly. Me and Bianca shared a look, the kind we only shared when we were on a roll. Meanwhile, Mantis was blushing as he marked down my score.

"G-good job, Tanya…" he stuttered. I wanted to interrogate him as to why he stuttered, but I knew not to push my luck. So did Bianca, so she stayed silent as well.

It was then Po and Bianca's turn, and Bianca turned the tiles towards herself.

"Hmm… How about this?" she said, smiling. She placed tiles on the board, spelling out 'mantis'. Coincidentally, it was close to my 'primate' and 'love'! This caused Monkey and Mantis to turn a whole new shade of red. You could also see that the rest of them were trying to hold in laughter.

This may be the most fun I've had all day…

**HAHAHAHAHA! My grandmother is into Scrabble, so it made sense that they'd find that in her pantry. And it makes sense that Bianca and I would use it against them! HAHA!**


	6. MUST READ!

A VERY Important AN! MUST READ

**First, I would like to apologize to those of you who thought this was a real chapter... So anyone who has read this story before, I guess.**

**Second, no I am not shutting down this story, no I am not going on a vacation/camping/some other place I can't update, (well I am... But it'll be next year, not even kidding!)**

**I carry both bittersweet news, and AMAZINGLY FANTASTIC WONDERFUL news.**

**I will give my loyal readers the bittersweet news first. I am introducing 'special edition chapters' What are these? Here is a basic breakdown:**

**They usually don't mention the basic plot, but will be focused on KFP characters learning about their new environment. This was mentioned before, but they weren't the focus of the chapters. There was one that was **_**sort of**_** the focus, (see ending of chapter 2) but it involved a pairing. The 'special' chapters will not have any specific pairings. However, because they don't mention any real plot, they are able to be skipped without missing too much.**

**They will signal the last update for the month. That was the 'bitter' part in 'bittersweet'. To clarify, let's say I post a special edition on the eighth of June. You would not have to wait until the eighth of July, but until the FIRST of July. You have to wait until the end of the current month, before you could safely start looking for updates without looking like an idiot. XD Just kidding, you wouldn't look like an idiot... You know, unless you reviewed saying 'WHEN WILL YOU UPDATE' or something.**

**They will most likely be the most hilarious part of this fiction. If not, they could give some new fic ideas to those who decide to read them! :D**

**Most of the time, they will be either them playing a video game or or watching a movie, or you may request a special edition, like... I dunno, them trying pizza? (Instructions on how to do so at the very end)**

**Now, for the greatly awesome news. I can DEFINETLY confirm that there will be a sequel. *cheering is heard* Now, calm down, there is something you should know.**

**It will NOT be in the KFP section. Nope. It won't even be a crossover. You'll understand why as soon as the story ends.**

**Now, the good news is that if I pick a fandom you don't like, but the NEXT fandom will be something you'll want to read, (I plan to have this series going for a long while) well, you don't HAVE to read every story to get the next one! There may be tiny references here and there, but they won't be anything huge, that'll have you going, 'Huh? What? When did THAT happen?' so not to fret. The 'references' will probably be like:**

_**I knew enough from the first time this had happened, yet I pretended not to know what was happening.**_

**See? It is intruiging to new readers, maybe a bit less to the old ones, but I can ONE HUNDRED PERCENT promise that they won't get back the same way EVERY TIME. Therefore, you still have NO CLUE what will happen! :D But, if you ever get stuck in the series because of this, PM me and I'll tell you what you need to know! :D (Make sure the subject is: I have a problem!) (Has to have exclamation point at the end)**

**Haha, now are you glad you read this? Hmm? I bet you are! Ciao!**

How to request a Special Edition

_1. Leave a review, like this:_

Review: (insert your thoughts here) Add: I have a request for you. AT THE **END** OF YOUR REVIEW. **DO NOT PUT WHAT YOUR REQUEST IS ABOUT IN HERE.**

_2. I will PM you, the subject will be: _You have a request?

The content will be: I have recieved your special edition request. Please give me details.

_3. Respond: (insert your request description here) _**If you want, you could also request them playing a game, or watching a movie. But these are less likely to get approved.**

_4. I will either send you a PM which will contain one word, either 'Accepted' or 'Denied'_

_5. If denied, I will send a second PM as to why you didn't get accepted. I may ask for more information, or I may have never heard of the game/movie. If you just want a general one, such as 'comedy movie' or 'Fighting game' then they may get accepted easier._

_6. If accepted, you may or may not have to wait a few days before I post the special chapter. BUT I do solemnly swear, if I accept a request, it will be the very next chapter I post! :)_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Okay! I know this is late, but Happy Valentine's Day to all you fans reading! Especially to the loyal reviewers! You know who you are! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN KFP, AND IF I SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL SCREAM!**

_Day 1, Part 6_

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, so why don't we go ahead to the next day?

_Day 2, Part 6_

I woke up the next morning, extremely tired. I rolled over, and saw Bianca wasn't in her cot. I figured it was just a little late, like nine or something, so I layed there a few more minutes. Then I noticed no one else was in the room. I knew it had to be late. I had convinced Shifu the night before to allow everyone to sleep until whenever they wanted.

I hopped out of bed, and ran down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey, there you are!" Po said. This caused everyone else to look up from their plates, and shout greetings.

"Hey, guys. Good morning. What time is it?" I asked, still not fully awake. Po looked at the digital clock on the counter.

"Eleven fifty-eight" he responded. My eyes widened.

"Are you kidding? The latest I usually sleep is a little after ten!" I exclaimed. I looked for myself, and sure enough the digital numbers read '11:58'

"Tanya, calm down" Bianca said. But she failed to remember that I'm very violent and angry when I'm riled up. Kinda like Tigress.

"This is from the girl who had a panic attack when she couldn't find her left boot!" I responded, with an icy glare to match.

Bianca frowned, clearly remembering my temper.

"Tanya... Just being a bit late to wake up in the middle of summer is no big deal. _I_ was late for school that day" she said. I took a few deep, calming breaths after that sentence. She was right. It was no big deal.

"Sorry" I said. I went into the computer room. I never really ate directly after I got up.

Just as I was about to check my email, my granny came into the room, holding a package.

"Hey, sweetie. Your crystal ball's here" she said. I grinned as I took it, and ran back into the kitchen.

"Guys! My crystal ball is here!" I said excitedly. Everyone rushed to me.

"That was quick" Tigress commented as I took the ball out of the box.

"Yeah, but I guess mom got next day delivery or something" I said simply. Everyone murmured their agreements.

I led them into the attic, up into a secret room that only me and Bianca knew about. It was where we did all of our rituals.

I set up the ball, and me and Bianca put on our turbans.

"Nice hats" Mantis snickered. Bianca glared, while I started to set up the shrine.

"They're turbans, and they symbolize our loyalty to god of our creation" she said simply.

After a few minutes, we started the ritual.

"Gomo ha gi stee, li kopus minug!" Bianca and I shouted together, hand in hand. Instead of them being sucked into a portal, there was a cloudy message in front of us.

"For them to be returned to their rightful place, you must solve the following riddle" I read.

"Those who love another, must be placed in the rightful relationship" Bianca read. The cloud dispersed, and we were left with mere confusion. Then Bianca and I figured it out.

"What does it mean?" Viper asked. I sighed.

"Trust us, you'll know eventually" I said simply.

**Heeheehee! What do YOU think it means? Review and tell me your thoughts! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was caught up in a lot of other things. But I'm back, and I'm pretty sure I changed my penname since I last updated! My old one was 'coopkat53'**

**Anyway, I noticed one person's review mentioned only Po/Tigress, and Monkey/Mantis. I hadn't even realized how little Crane/Viper I was giving! I feel terrible!**

**I do not own KFP... Man, it's been a while since I've said that!**

_Day 2, Part 2_

I currently sat with Bianca, on the living room couch. We were debating on how to get the three couples together.

"One of us could ask one how they feel, while the other will lead the other half of the couple to the same room" Bianca suggested.

"We tried that, remember Vincent Jimby and Lucy Mollus?" I pointed out. She frowned, remembering vividly the beating we had gotten.

"Oh yeah... Um, what if we record them saying that they're in love?" Bianca suggested.

"You know, every single idea you're speaking has something to do with being sneaky" I stated, kicking my feet on top of the coffee table.

"Maybe, but that's what we need" Bianca responded, and before I could reply, the sound of crying reached our ears. It sounded like... Monkey?

Worried, the both of us got up and went into the computer room, where we had last seen Monkey.

And there he was, sobbing, at the computer, and on the screen was the very same picture he had been looking at yesterday with Mantis.

"Monkey? Are... Are you okay?" Bianca asked in a gentle voice. Monkey sobbed a little more before responding.

"No... No, I'm not. I think... You broke me. I've always felt like this, but you brought it to the surface" he said, rather vaguely. Bianca and I looked at each other with faces mixed with confusion and excitement.

"What are you saying?" I asked, even though I knew. Monkey turned around, his eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm saying... That I'm in love with Mantis" he informed, finally.

Both me and Bianca feigned shock, dropping our jaws and widening our eyes. Monkey sighed, glaring at us until we decided to stop.

"So, how are you gonna tell him?" Bianca asked excitedly. Suddenly, Monkey looked at us fiercely again.

"What are you talking about? I can't just go up to my best friend, and say 'Hey, I think I'm in love with you'!" he practically shouted, throwing his hands up into the air. I pouted.

"And why not? If you've fallen for him, doesn't that mean that he could fall for you just as easily?" I pointed out helpfully. He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Just promise that you'll tell him before you get sent back to your own dimension" Bianca proposed. Monkey looked up for a moment, still thinking.

"Okay" he gave in. Bianca and I beamed.

**Short? Yes. Horrifying? Maybe. I hope you did enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hello! Hello, hello! I missed everyone! ;D**

**I don't... You know, it's not even worth it anymore. :/**

_Day 2, Part 3_

Bianca and I were sitting on the backyard porch, watching Viper and Crane train their strength... At least I think that's what they were doing. I mean, why else would you run back and forth across a bunch of peoples' yards with giant boulders on your back?

"I'm surprised at how well Viper's keeping up" Bianca muttered. I snickered, making her look at me oddly.

"She's just trying to impress Crane" I giggled. Bianca giggled right along with me.

"By the way, how was your talk with Viper last night?" I asked, remembering yesterday when Bianca had said she was going to talk with her.

"Oh, amazing. She poured her heart and soul to me, and I have to say. Anyone who believes Viper is a hopeless romantic is extremely correct. She kept comparing Crane to, I quote, 'the most amazing flower, or the strongest ox' unquote. Not to mention she quoted Romeo and Juliet" Bianca stated. I smiled softly.

"Well, how do we get her to make a move? Or maybe Crane?" I thought aloud. She seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Well... She said that I couldn't tell Crane. But since she did know I would tell you, and she didn't say anything about YOU telling him... Why not tell him?" she said after a few moments.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Not that I should have been surprised. She was way amazing at finding loopholes.

Nevertheless, I decided to do it. So when Shifu dismissed them for the day, I immediately walked to Crane, dragging him away from Viper and Bianca.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" he shouted, trying to break free. Not that it would work. I'm so strong, that my mom calls my hugs, 'death hugs'.

Anyway, I dragged Crane into the living room. The closest room was the adjoining computer room, where Monkey and Mantis were. But they were too sucked up in some fanfiction to notice.

"I have something to say" I stated. Crane looked thoughtful for a moment, before his eyes lit up in realization.

"Is this about that riddle? I've figured it out, by the way. Which is the reason I'm going to tell Viper my feelings" he said, almost shyly at the last part.

I blinked. This had to be a dream.

"Wait, you feel that way towards Viper? So what I was going to tell you, is basically useless since you're telling him anyway?" I babbled. Crane looked at me in confusion.

"What you were... Wait, does she like me, too?" he said, shocked. I shrugged.

"Maybe, but from what Bianca told me, I'd say it's more like she loves you" I said bluntly. His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really! That's... Great! No, better than great, it's fantastic!" he shouted. I laughed.

As he ran off to the backyard, where Viper was, I decided to talk with Monkey and Mantis. I walked to the computer room... Only to discover two blushing males.

"What's going on?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea. Mantis looked up, a very happy grin on his face.

"Monkey just said that he loves me!" he said excitedly. I smiled.

"Wow, Monkey. It took ya less than twenty-four hours" I giggled. Mantis smiled even wider, as Monkey's blush just deepened.

Two down, one to go...

**Hi! So, I finally put in some Crane/Viper! FINALLY! *starts singing 'Finally Falling' by Victoris Justice* **

**I love that song! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Hi! I am happy to say that I have decided what fandom the sequel will be in! (For explaination see 'MUST READ!') It will be... Penguins of Madagascar! So I hope you like it!**

_Day 2, Part 4_

It was dinner time. Bianca and I kept giving each other looks, trying to convince the other to make the first move.

Finally, I gave in.

"Hey, Crane. How'd your confession go?" I whispered to the bird. He smiled.

"It went great!" he responded happily.

"So, you're a couple?" I asked slyly.

"Yeah, I guess" he answered, looking at me oddly. I smirked.

"Hey, guys. Did you hear that Crane and Viper are dating?" I blurted. Tigress and Po looked at me in shock.

"Wow... Really?" Tigress said, obviously stunned and slightly envious. I simply smirked.

"Yeah, and so are Mantis and Monkey" Bianca informed, not missing a beat. The primate and insect just blushed at this.

"I guess now is a good time... Since our friends have confessed" Po said nervously. I looked at him, half knowing what he would say, and half not wanting to get my hopes up.

"I..." he whispered, not getting much farther.

"You... What?" Bianca pressed. Po blushed slightly.

"I love Tigress!" he said suddenly. He promptly covered his mouth, as if he had said something he didn't want to.

"You... You do?" Tigress said, shocked. Po blushed and nodded.

"I love you too, Po!" Tigress cried. She then grabbed him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

Bianca and I grinned secretly at each other. Before either of us could say anything, the house started to shake. Then, without warning, stopped.

"The portal opened!" Bianca and I cried together. All of us quickly jumped up from our spots at the table and darted upstairs to the attic.

There, sure enough, was a bright green portal.

"This should take you guys back to your realm... We'll miss you" I said, adding the last part after some thought.

"We'll miss you too" Po responded. The others just smiled.

So, they slowly stepped to the portal. They stepped in. They got sucked in, rather abruptly.

After they had gone, another cloudy message showed.

"If you call them back, a curse shall set upon the entire earth" I read.

"However, it does not mean you cannot bring others to life. Keep the thought of true love alive" Bianca finished. The message dispersed, and we were left, smiling brightly.

After all, this was only the beginning.

**Okay, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this fic, and remind them that the sequel will be posted under 'Penguins of Madagascar'**

**It was a great run, and I loved every part of writing this. The sequel will have more of my personal life revealed, though I'm not saying which parts are real.**


End file.
